


A Little Punishment

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [34]
Category: Babylon 5, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 17:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: This is a lot less about "common sense" than "wish fulfillment." I always hated that Susan Ivanova didn't get her happy ending ….





	A Little Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

Susan Ivanova groaned quietly as she became conscious.

The last thing she remembered, she blacked out due to injuries that she knew would kill her. The Mimbari and Medlab personnel had all confirmed that she was dying, even as they tried to make her comfortable.

However, as she opened her eyes, she noticed that the haze of pain that she had previously been experiencing was … gone. Her eyes darted about and she saw Dr. Hobbes looking at her with a wide grin.

She automatically started to turn her head before she realized that the brace that had held her head in place was gone. "What happened? Why am I not dead?"

Dr. Hobbes paused for a moment and then said, "To tell the truth, the only thing I was told was: Magic. A … well, you were healed by a wizard, who has since left."

Susan bolted up in her bed. "Magic? What kind of bull are you slinging now?" It was then that she noticed a very curious sight near the wall of her room. "And why is Marcus tied and gagged and looking at me like that?"

Dr. Hobbes looked over at Marcus Cole and saw that the Commander's waking up had caused his begging look (begging anyone around to let him go) had changed to real fear. She knew why he was afraid – and while she could understand it, she had little sympathy.

Marcus Cole was about to get his.

Dr. Hobbes also felt that it was proper payback for the damages he had created when he had arrived. She understood he was beyond reason at that point – but that didn't mean that punishment wasn't due.

She turned back to the Commander and replied, "The wizard left a note pinned to his robe," Susan saw the paper that was attached to Marcus' robes with a safety pin of all things, "and you should read that and review the security feeds before deciding what to do with him. Should I get the note now?"

Susan looked at Dr. Hobbes, at Marcus, and then back to the good doctor. She moved her legs off the bed, noting that the expected weakness was not present. She felt good as new. "Why don't I get it myself and we'll go from there."

Dr. Hobbes giggled and nodded. "We'll leave you to it." She turned to Marcus. "Good Luck, Mr. Cole – you're going to need it."

Marcus' eyes took on a look of resignation as Susan, with a gimlet eye one him, reached out and detached the note from his robes.

Susan was still looking at him as she opened the letter. She then moved her eyes to the note and began reading it.

_Commander Susan Ivanova_

_Greetings and Salutation and congratulations on surviving almost fatal injuries._

_My name is Harry Potter. I am a wizard and known through a number of dimensions as the Lone Traveler._

_To be truthful, without my intervention, you would have still survived – but the sad sack before you would have been dead._

Susan's eyes opened in shock and she glanced toward Marcus, who had a look as though he were about to face a firing squad. 

_When I arrived, I found Mr. Cole in the process of placing an alien device next to your bed which would have transferred his life force to you – and left him none at all._

_Being a person of unusual skill and ability and having, by happenstance, a vial of a universal curative (fresh phoenix tears) upon my person, I prevented Mr. Cole from completing his designs and instead applied my techniques and curative and brought you back from the brink of death._

_Present within my home universe and within many others you can find mythological creatures called phoenixes. In many universes they are legends, in some they exist. Phoenix tears can cure almost any ailment – they are just hard to obtain. Luckily, in one of my last jumps, a friendly phoenix insisted (my his actions – they don't talk) that I take a vial of tears. I did not know why – until I arrived here._

_I had to use my magic to restrain Mr. Cole and performed a number of diagnostic spells. Where I come from, such severe injuries are actually not unheard of (we play a very rough sport which does include flying balls made of iron on flying brooms – imagine the possible injuries). As a result, there are spells and potions for almost anything._

_Without the tears, you would have been healed within approximately a month. The tears allowed me to ensure that your injuries were fully repaired within only a few hours._

_After applying the techniques, I repaired the damage Mr. Cole had cause in his franticness as well as brought those who had tried to stop him back to consciousness. It was decided (my suggestion) that he be left to you to deal with._

_He thought it was perfectly acceptable to give his life for yours, feeling (in his mind) that your life was worth far, far more than his, or really almost anyone else's. He wouldn't have killed for you … but he would certainly die for you._

_Having been the overly noble, self-sacrificing idiot, and meeting many other version of myself who were the same, I have come to realize that most loved ones don't really appreciate you sacrificing yourself without at least a modicum of input from whomever they are sacrificing themselves for._

_As a result, I left Mr. Cole restrained so that you might do one of several things:_

_1)_ _Accept the fact he was about to sacrifice himself for you and let him go._

_2)_ _Accept the fact he was about to sacrifice himself for you and see if you can return the ridiculous amount of love he seems to feel for you._

_3)_ _Punish him as you feel appropriate and then do either one or two._

_As I saved his life, or your life, or however you want to look at it, I could easily claim a life debt in there somewhere. As without my intervention you would have lived either way, only he would have died, I suspect he owes the debt._

_As I am leaving soon (I can already feel the pull as I complete this), I am transferring any debt he owes to me over to you._

_You now are owed a life debt by a passionate and loyal man. Do with it as you will. I will say that he wasn't in his right mind: His emotions were too overwhelming for him to be entirely rational, so don't be too hard on him._

_And he will have to answer for bugging out of the battle he had been involved in. Word is – your side won anyway and his absence didn't cause any damage._

_After reviewing the footage (I was told that was possible), I might suggest taking him to his commanding officer, showing him/her this letter, and claiming him as your personal manservant (insert cheeky grin here)_

_Best Regards,_

_Harry Potter,_

_Lone Traveler_

Susan looked at Marcus, back at the letter, and then walked to a terminal. "Computer, locate the footage from this medlab from the most recent entrance of Marcus Cole. Play footage until I say stop."

* * *

Dr. Stephen Franklin once again considered the video log from his report on the alien device. Marcus' life hung in the balance. It was already more than 48 hours since Marcus had left for Babylon 5.

He only hoped that security or someone would have stopped him. He knew, however, that Marcus was unstoppable when his mind was made up. And it was less than two days from the Sol system to B5 if one went directly. Sheridan had only taken two days when he and Delenn had gone to destroy that Shadow vessel because they had had to pick up the White Star from where it had been parked.

He cursed, once again, the jammers, President Clark, Marcus Cole, and a few other people. If only the jammers hadn't been active, if only he had received the order immediately, if only … if only …. "Faster. Faster! We've got to go faster!"

Suddenly, the Ranger manning the comm station called out, "Doctor Franklin! We've got a line to Babylon 5!"

"Open up the channel!" he called out. The ranger nodded. "This is Dr. Franklin to Babylon 5. Please respond!"

"_Dr. Franklin, this is Babylon 5. What can we do for you?_"

"Has a White Star commanded by Marcus Cole arrived to the station?" he asked urgently.

There was a pause on the line and then, "_Why don't I patch you through to someone who can tell you about it. Patching you through to Medlab. Hold on._"

There was another pause and then, "_Medlab One. Can I help you?_"

"This is Dr. Franklin. Has Marcus Cole arrived there?"

There was another pause. "_Hold on._"

Suddenly the voice on the other end changed. "_Stephen_?"

Stephen was feeling dread. "Susan? Is that you?"

"_Yes. It's me._"

"That means that Marcus … Marcus …."

Stephen was shocked when he was interrupted with, "_No. He's fine. Just … tied up for the moment._" There was definite amusement in Susan's voice.

He was completely confused. "How are you answering me if he didn't …."

Susan chuckled on the line. "_Let's just say it was a miracle and leave it at that. I'll tell you about it when you get here. How far are you out?_"

He looked over at the Ranger. "30 hours, Doctor."

"You hear that?"

"_Yes. I'll see you when you get here. Since I've been pronounced fit and the fighting is over according to ISN, I'll be taking CIC until we get it sorted out._" There was a pause. "_I hope John gets it sorted before we end up in front of a firing squad_."

Stephen laughed in delight, the tension having left him completely. "I think we'll be alright. I look forward to hearing about it when I get there. White Star 29, out."

"_Babylon 5, Out._"

* * *

Stephen walked into CNC after having shuttled over from White Star 29. He found Susan in a uniform similar to what the rest of the CIC staff wore. Her black uniform had been cut off of her when she was injured.

Susan turned and lit up when she saw him. "Stephen! Welcome back!" She, uncharacteristically, accepted an enthusiastic embrace from the doctor.

"Oh, it's good to see you up and about!" He stood back and looked at her. "How the hell are you in such good shape?"

Susan smiled ruefully. "I'll have to show you the video footage – I don't think you'd believe me otherwise."

Stephen glanced around. "Where's Marcus?"

Her eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "Oh, he's running around taking care of a few things I ordered him to do. He's being punished for being stupid. I'm waiting word from the Captain and we're going to take his White Star back to Earth as soon as the word comes in. I'm taking him to Delenn so that we can work out a more permanent situation."

Stephen looked amused and apprehensive all at once. "I take it you weren't happy with what he tried to do?"

Susan smirked. "Oh, I appreciate that he felt he had to do something. But I want him to understand exactly how upset I would have been if I had woken up from my injuries fully healed and he had died. I never game him permission to do that for me. So I'm going to make certain he never tries such a thing again."

"Ooooh boy," Stephen grinned. "For some reason, right about now, I'm glad I'm not in Marcus' shoes."

"You better believe it."

* * *

Stephen had finally finished going over the medlab report on Susan's recovery. There was only a minor trace of a foreign substance found in the bloodwork, but even that was breaking down. He sighed. The hopes he had for synthesizing the universal cure used on her were gone. But at least Susan was okay.

* * *

Delenn looked at Susan thoughtfully. "You know what we are trying to do with the league?"

Susan nodded. "If you can pull this off, it will be awesome."

Delenn nodded. "With Babylon 5 the main location of the Alliance, we're going to need someone to run Babylon 5."

Susan paused. "I don't know. I could do it, of course, but it would likely be politically … unwise. I'm too well known."

Delenn sighed. "I know." Then she paused. "How would you feel about the title 'Ambassador'?"

Susan was taken aback. "Huh?"

"John is going to be president. If Earth becomes a part of the Alliance, they'll need an ambassador who works for Earth entirely. It would require that you pretty much go wherever the Alliance is headquartered – and it would mean that you'd be working closely with us, with whomever they get to run the station – and with Marcus. Should Earth not accept you for that position … well, I could always use someone of your skills helping to coordinate the Rangers."

Susan considered that. "And if … IF … I become involved with one of your Rangers on a more personal level, there wouldn't be a conflict of interest?"

Delenn smiled that smile which the Mimbari had when they felt their culture was superior. "The highest calling among Mimbari is the calling of one's heart. In the face of that calling, almost all other considerations are negated. Also – if you become Ranger Two, you will need someone who is trained as a Ranger to give you advice or to relay your orders. I think Marcus could perform in that role admirably. You – as the humans say – would be his boss."

Delenn and Susan both took on wicked smiles. Marcus would be paying for his … loss of control … for a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave the rest to your imagination ...


End file.
